Charla de barcos
by FrostMalfoy29
Summary: Una noche donde el alma de los dos barcos de los Mugiwaras, el Going Merry y Sunny Go hablan. Espero lo disfruten.


Esta historia rondaba mi cabeza desde hace un rato y al ver el Episodio de Merry: La historia de un amigo mas me termino de motivar para hacerlo. Si alguien a visto este especial, entendera mis referencias de dicho capitulo, aunque no es necesario verlo para entender el Fic.

Como todos sabes, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Oda-San. Si fueran mios, el Sunny nunca huviera existido, adoro al Merry.

* * *

Después de un día normal en el Sunny Go, toda la tripulación dormía tranquilamente, las aguas estaban calmadas y se dieron el lujo de dormir en paz esa noche. Por alguna razón, todos sintieron que no pasaría nada malo, o más bien, que alguien impediría que algo malo pasase.

Con la luna iluminando la cubierta, un ser pequeño con un impermeable café y una sonrisa grande y hermosa, un Klabautermann apreciaba el mar a su alrededor. Bajo del mástil y se acercó al timón. Lo toco levemente, simplemente apreciándolo, sin ninguna intención de cambiar rumbo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

El pequeño de capa café se voltio asustado, a punto de desaparecer de la vista del que hablo. Sin embargo, se quedó estático cuando vio otro ser como él, otro Klabautermann pero de impermeable dorado. Este no sonreía, se veía serio y enojado.

-Tú debes ser este barco, Sunny Go. –Contesto el pequeño de capucha café al otro con una gran sonrisa. –Yo soy Going Merry, dime Merry por favor.

Sunny se sorprendió abriendo su boca en una perfecta O que nunca se escuchó. Sunny había escuchado muchas veces el nombre de Merry de la boca de su tripulación, sobre todo de Ussop y es más, uno de sus accesorios se llamaba Mini Merry 2.

Sabía que los Mugiwaras habían tenido un barco anteriormente, había escuchado las historias en muchas noches, donde el nombre de Merry salía a relucir con cierto todo de nostalgia. Sin embargo, nunca creyó ver el Klabautermann del Merry.

-Disculpa si te incomodo, solo querían ver como estaban ellos. –Dijo Merry al ver que el otro se quedaba callado. –Han cambiado mucho en estos dos años. Todos se ven más fuertes, aunque no conozco al esqueleto.

A Sunny no le extraño esto último, ya que él era el nuevo barco de los maginaras cuando Brook se unió a la tripulación.

-Los he visto en el día y me alegra ver que aunque hayan cambiado físicamente, siguen siendo la misma tripulación que yo lleve en su momento. –Merry voltio a ver al mar antes de continuar. –Zoro aún se queda dormido en cualquier lugar, no importa lo incomodo que se vea. Y sigue peleando son Sanji. el cual, aun incomoda a las chicas. –Merry soltó una leve risa. –Nami aún es la única que pone a todos en su lugar y Robin aún conserva esa sonrisa tan suya. Chopper aún sigue siendo el niño de la tripulación y Luffy aún se sienta en el mascaron de proa para ver el mar. El ciborg está muy distinto y no recuerdo mucho de él, pero parece un buen chico. Y Ussop…

Merry hizo una pausa. Sunny no dijo nada al ver como una lagrima caía desde la carita el otro Klabautermann.

Merry recordó cuando vio a Ussop a la luz del sol, sin camisa y en una chores naranja con rayas blancas. Sin su camisa pudo apreciar que había estado entrenando más, había desarrollado musculatura, pero sus manos aún seguían iguales, fuertes para hacer cualquier trabajo. Había sustituido su pañuelo por un gorro que domaba su melena más larga de la que recordaba, y esas cosas extrañas en las orejas. Pero sin duda era su Ussop, el Ussop que torpemente lo reparaba después de algún accidente y el mismo que en sus noches de guardia, se le acercaba al mascaron y le hablaba por horas, contándole muchas historias inventadas en el momento. Adoraba y extrañaba esas historias.

-Dime algo Sunny… ¿Los has cuidado bien?

Sunny dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa, creyó que el otro no volvería a hablar y le asusto cuando este se voltio tan rápido y le hablo.

¿Qué si los había cuidado bien? Sunny recordó cómo llegaron al archipielago sabaody y que estuvo en ese lugar durante dos años, de como un viejo llego poco antes de que esos dos años se cumplieran y le contó que había pasado con su tripulación. En ese momento pensó que nos los pudo proteger, o ir a buscarlos como sabía que el Merry hizo en una ocasión, pero creyó que lo habían abandonado a su suerte. Luego recordó la estadía en la isla bajo el mar y como llegaron al nuevo mundo junto a las aventuras vividas en ese mar peligroso. Y reflexiono que realmente había hecho lo que cualquier barco haría por su tripulación.

-Creo que ellos me han cuidado más a mí que yo a ellos. –Dijo finalmente Sunny con un poco de resignación en la voz.

Merry no le reprocho nada, sabía que no todos los barcos amaban a su tripulación con él había llegado a amar a la suya. Esos jóvenes que conoció ahora eran fieros piratas que podían cuidarse solos, no necesitaban de un barco para salir bien de las situaciones. Merry vio a Sunny, con su impermeable dorado como casi todo el barco. Sunny debía de disfrutar la compañía de su tripulación para tener esa forma. Recordó muchos buenos momentos al lado de su tripulación y como atesoraba hasta el último.

-Pero… -Susurro levemente Sunny, sacando de sus recuerdos a Merry. –Pero mi creador me hizo lo más cómodo posible para ellos. Y Útil. Tengo suficiente espacio en los cuartos y tengo un sistema de máquinas, el Soldier Dock System. También tengo un cañón llamado el Gaon Cannon y un propulsor llamado Coup de Burst.

No era la intención de Sunny, pero Merry creyó que estaba presumiendo y no dijo nada ante las maravillas que el mismo había visto en el día, había recorrido hasta el último rincón del Sunny Go y claro que había visto al Mini Merry 2. Había visto del cañón que habla y pensó que eso le encantaba a Ussop. El apenas había tenido un pequeño cañón de balas que no era nada comparado con el Gaon Cannon del Sunny.

-Una vez escuche decir a mi creador, el ciborg que viaja con ellos, que había sido creado para igualar al Going Merry. Para igualar un barco que había viajado 10,000 metros sobre el mar y regresado. –Sunny lo había dicho todo sin ver a Merry y sin sonreír.

Merry recordó Skypiea. Había sido un viaje duro para él, pero ver la emoción de todos al ir y al regresar, se dijo que había valido la pena.

-Sin embargo, yo era una pequeña carabela y aunque hice todo lo posible para acompañarlos hasta el final, no pude. –Merry sonrió levemente. Se acercó un poco más a Sunny y le extendió la mano. –Sé que tú los llevaras hasta el final, eres un buen barco.

Y aunque Sunny no amaba a los mugiwara como se podía ver que Merry si lo hizo, le estrecho la mano a Merry, porque si les tenia cariño a su tripulación. Así, con sus manos juntas y sonrisas en sus caras, ambos Klabautermann desaparecieron, sin darse cuenta que su pequeña y emotiva platica había sido escuchada por una persona, cuya risa se escuchó por toda la cocina, feliz de saberse el capitán de tan grandiosos barcos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaria saber sus opiniones. Un Review?


End file.
